Atton's Shorts
by Code name Anrui Yuy
Summary: Not his underwear sillies! A series of short oneshots from the POV of everyone's favorite scoundrel. Mostly LSF exileAtton related, but some just about Atton. Summaries for each story at beginning. NEW CHAPTER! For real this time!
1. The Problem with Kolto

**_Here's installment one, just a situation that came to mind after I just BARELY got away from Darth Sion on Korriban 1st time I played. If anyone wants to suggest other swear words that exist in the SW universe so I could be a little more diverse in Atton's language I would very much appreciate it. Also if there are any back-story inaccuracies PLEASE let me know. One more thing, the exile will ALWAYS be refered to as 'her' to allow for you to mentally insert any name you please, but her face is anglo with the dark brown hair in a pony tail just for appearance reference. That said, enjoy_**

**The Problem with Kolto **

All I could think of was how what an absolute waste of life, limb and time this whole excursion had been, the Jedi we had come to find was dead! Cursing our luck I was about to mutter another frustrated comment to her when her exhausted sigh caused me to look over at her. Her eyes were barely open as her legs gave out, and I barely had time to catch her before she would've hit the ginger rubble.

Her war buddy looked over his shoulder, concern crossing his face as he stepped towards us "I got her." I mumbled as I slid my right arm under her, legs, and oh god what legs did she have… I mentally shook myself. She trusts you with her life, so she trusts you not to ogle at her unconscious body. As I stood up I grunted slightly due to the massive amount of armor she had plated herself with. Krit, weren't Jedi supposed to wear light robes or something like that? I nodded to Bao-Dur and the droid and we continued back to the Ebon Hawk.

As we trudged I glanced down at her, and it became more then obvious why she collapsed. The heavy armor she wore was cracked in multiple places, exposing her flesh to what looked like multiple lightsaber burns, not to mention she had a pretty nasty gash across her temple, and with the weight on the armor after all the fighting…

"Take off her armor."

I snapped my head up in response not only because Bao-Dur had talked, but what he said.

"Come again?"

"That armor has to make her heavy, and it's probably hard for her to breathe with it on. So take it off."

It was hard to not let my stupor show on my face. I guess since he served under her in the military he only saw the practicality of the matter, but, seeing her again like the first time…Half of me wanted to chuckle happily like the rogue I was, while the half that remembered Kreia's threats wanted to retch.

"I could do it if you don't feel comfortable."

"I, uh-, I mean, I, I can do it."

I set her down as gently as I could set down a 180 lb weight, apparently not gentle enough though, I winced at her groan when her head hit the ground. Thankfully the physical effort of the task covered my being short of breath. So much had changed since she ran into the Peragus Mining prison in her underwear, looking more like a lost exotic dancer or frightened animal then a jedi.

Her labored sigh brings me out of my thoughts and onto the task at hand. Oh krit where do I start?

"The chest plate secures in the back, I'll sit her up while you unfasten it."

I nodded dumbly as Bao-Dur sat her up gently. I bit my tongue to try and get my damn hands to stop shaking as I fumbled with the various straps. Finally the plates slumped forward on her shoulders. Now I could see a slender strip of skin between the sections of armor, and as Bao-Dur pulled the chest plate away her whole back was exposed to me, I felt a small wave of relief when she started taking deeper, easier breaths. My stupid nervousness was then quickly replaced with awe as my eyes traced the dozens of scars that marred her skin. Without thinking I reached up to trace one, but my finger never quite made it,

"There, that should be much better, I'll take the chest plate. Once we get back to the Ebon Hawk she should go right into a kolto tank."

I nodded dumbly once again and picked her up again, amazed at how much lighter she was. I glanced at her face again, while before she looked like she was still in pain, now she looked at least relaxed, if not peaceful…

"The sooner we get back the sooner we can get the general in a tank."

Again I pulled my head out of my hazy thoughts and back to reality, quickening my steps to catch up with Bao-Dur

I'm actually quite proud to say that I managed to get all the way back to the Ebon Hawk without looking at her body once, it actually wasn't until I had to hand her to Bao-Dur so I could start the lift-off sequence that I noticed that she wasn't wearing the skin tight little body suit of dark cloth from before, rather, a very modest amount of bandaging encircled her slender torso, leaving very VERY little unexposed. I ran for the cockpit.

An hour later, once we were safely in hyper-space on our way to Nar-Shadaa, the next planet on our list, I told her little droid to find me if anything changed and headed back to our own little medbay.

I guess I didn't really know what to expect when I walked in, but it certainly wasn't her floating in the tank the some top and underwear which offered equally modest coverage. Krit, her hair was even down, floating about her like something from an adult holo. The worst thing though, was that her eyes were half lidded in a lethargically seductive expression. Granted it was slightly marred by the bulky black breathing mask.

At first it had been confusing to me WHY she was so attractive. Really, physically, she wasn't a drop dead gorgeous woman, her lean figure allotted very little in the way of womanly curves, and she certainly didn't have flawless skin. Still didn't changed the fact that I had gotten a hard on in a battle or two when I looked over at her and saw that heated fervor radiating off of her. Force-sensitive or no, I could see an aura of righteous fire blazing off her, and whatever it was about her made her beautiful to almost anyone who looked at her. My eyebrows furrowed as I thought of that stupid philosopher we picked up on Dantooine.

I slowly walked up to the tank, the eerie blue tint of the liquid in the tank accenting every firm line of muscle of her bruised body. It suddenly seemed to get quiet, totally silent except the sounds of the ship, then, she started screaming bloody murder.

I had heard her cry out in pain before on the Harbringer, but it was nothing like this, her body was arched and her head tilted back, her aqueous surroundings doing little to deafen her screams. Thinking something was wrong with the tank, I quickly shut if off and threw open the door, the precious kolto liquid hitting me like a wave as I reached out to again catch her. I fumbled to remove the breathing mask awkwardly with one hand as I tried to settle us on the floor with the other while yelling for someone to help. Dammit where was that maintenance droid!?

Her eyes suddenly shot open, shooting about wildly as she continued her wordless screams, her hands suddenly shooting up to cup over her ears, then her eyes.

"Ah krit, what is this? Come on! Snap out of it! What's wrong!? Hey! HEY!"

Suddenly she relaxed, she blinked several times as she seemed to finally become aware of her surroundings, her eyes finally found mine and I felt my stomach plunge at the raw fear and pain in her eyes. She threw her arms around my neck and started sobbing into my shoulder.

My mind was still reeling as it tried to string the past events into a logical explanation, but automatically I brought my arms up to hold her, staring clueless at the wall in front of me. After a while I stopped trying to make sense of it and tucked my head over hers, slowly rubbing her back as we sat in a puddle of kolto.

After ten minutes or so her sobs slowed, and after a nervous gulped I plucked up the nerve to ask,

"What happened?"

Her sobs finally stopped as stuttered, "I, I dreamt about, when, when they, it-"

I cut her off before she had to finish "It's okay, I, I understand. You don't have to say anymore." Really I still had no clue what was bothering her, but it was obvious that she didn't want to say it. She suddenly started muttering softly into my shoulder.

"It was like waking up and feeling that some part of your body had been ripped out, I felt like I was suddenly in a dark, silent vaccum. I used to hear the pulse of the universe every time I closed me eyes, and it was gone…"

Ah, THAT'S what she was dreaming about.

"But, why were you screaming? You sounded like you were being electrocuted."

There was a long pause before her answer, I began to mentally kick myself for asking when she replied in a voice that was barely above a whisper "It was like I was suddenly blind deaf and dumb, I was out of my mind with panic and fear. I thought someone was attacking me through my head, choking me, I was fighting like an animal to try and get it back…but it never came back," she then finally pulled away and looked up at me, "until that day on Peragus."

Her were so bright at that moment, whether it was from her tears, or her hope I didn't know. I just knew that I may not ever have her alone with me like this ever again. So I kissed her. Yes dammit, I kissed her. I don't know if I did it for my satisfaction, or for her comfort, but I did it nonetheless. Her lips were salty, bitter from her tears but soft. For a long moment she didn't respond and I began to panic, waiting for the lightsaber to plunge through my gut as I began to pull away, then she let out a contented sigh and her lips moved under mine. Without another thought I groaned softly and pulled her as tightly as I could against my chest, her muscled frame matching mine. The kiss itself was slightly awkward from her lack of experience, but she eventually fell into a pattern of mimicking my actions to the best of her abilities.

When we momentarily parted for air I caught a glimpse of her half lidded eyes, the intense mix of blue and gray overwhelmed me like nothing else. My lips grabbed hers again and something within her seemed to unlock as she suddenly grabbed onto me with equal fervor and her lips started moving in their own curious but nonetheless pleasurable explorations. And we stayed that way for a while, when the inevitable happened. My hands were curling through her dripping wet hair and running up and down her back when she suddenly, and very forcefully I might add, shoved herself back from me, looking at me as if I had just morphed into a sith lord.

"Atton, I'm, I mean, well je-"

I felt my face dead-pan, and I heard it in my voice as well, "Yeah I know, jedi don't have emotional attachments," I growled as I brought my hands back down to my sides and stood up, realizing how wet I was and how bad I probably smelled from the kolto liquid. I offered a hand to help her up since I knew she couldn't be fully recovered by now. She looked guiltily up at me; dammit she looked fucking adorable like that, as she accepted my hand, raising herself onto her weak legs. After a moment I was satisfied she could stand and turned to walk out when I heard the sound of liquid splashing and her crying out. I turned just into time to, for the third time that day, catch her so she wouldn't injure herself further. I couldn't stop myself from mumbling grumpily, "Krit aren't you Jedi also supposed to be relatively graceful?" I looked down at her again and she was glaring at me! She had the nerve to glare at me!

"That wasn't what I was going to say Atton."

All weakness was gone from her voice, it even had that slightly dangerous edge from when we had first met. She finally stood up completely, but didn't let go of my arms.

"You're right, the jedi code doesn't allow for emotional attachments but there are other reasons beside conflicts of interest. Jedi don't make very…safe partners. Trust me, if it were just matter of the code we wouldn't be in here still."

I blinked, "Well between being followed around by sith lords, taking out every local crime boss that crosses our path and putting up with the witch, I would agree."

She just rolled her eyes at me in frustration, "I mean partners as in lovers nerfherder."

My eyebrows shot up, lovers? Krit I was content with what we were doing, not that I minded the idea…

"Well, I think if I can stay alive being your fighting companion I can survive-"

"You don't understand, any relationship beyond friendship with a force sensitive person is…different."

"What, is it better?"

That earned me a slap across the head.

"Would you let me finish?"

I nodded dumbly.

"In the little time and respect I've devoted to Kreia, I've already developed a possibly lethal bond with her. How amplified do you think that bond would be with us?"

"But I'm not force sensitive-"

"It doesn't matter! What I mean is, everyone is force sensitive to some degree, and as I grow more and more connected to the force, and if I grew closer and closer to you…"

I paled and angered at the same time, I had been cheated out of many things in my life, and I probably deserved it, but this- My furious thoughts stopped when she cupped my cheek, her eyes were gentle now, more gentle then I had ever seen them. All I could do was set my forehead against hers as my arms snaked around her waist, and sigh.

"So do we just keep going as we have been?

She sighed and moved into my embrace, her arms winding around my neck as her cheek pressed against mine.

"I don't know if that's an option Atton. To be honest I have no idea what to do from here, the Jedi code doesn't exactly describe situations like these. I think your face is too associated with mine now to just drop you off on Nar-Shadaa…but…"

My stomach plummeted at the mere mention of the idea, and I held her a little tighter, despite the fact that she was dismissing it, but I had to say something.

"What if we just take it slow?" I had never heard my own voice sound that…tender "and as you reconnect, maybe you can learn to control it, dampen it some." I felt her fidget a little as she considered this. It was tempting to stroke her back, give her that little encouragement to tip my way, but this had to be her choice and purely hers. I may have done some awful things in my life, but I will not have it I've taken advantage of a woman.

"Ku'tul, shieknakta, shelli kulla hilii. Voro na, tishak hilii, le kushnida."

Her muttered words, while beautiful, made no sense to me, "What?"

She chuckled, "while at the academy we were required to learn a language from an outer rim planet of our choice, I chose a desert planet called Tatooine, in their native language that meant 'darling I don't think I could let you go. And I know you can't let me go."

It was my turn to chuckle, "So why this planet, Tatooine? It's nothing but a desert base for smugglers and hutts."

"Because a slight variation of my last name means 'one who walks in the air' in the native tongue there. But Atton," she pulled back to look at me, "slow, very slow. As in nothing more tonight, or for a while."

I mock sighed and tightened my grip on her, "And here my lady, is where I must be a scoundrel."

With that I stole one last long kiss trying to imprint the feeling of her into my mind for further fantasies purposes. Everything from the pressure of her hips against mine to the fact that her hair reached her shoulders when down whittled itself into my brain until she pulled away, gently this time and sighed up at me.

"Asshole." I had never heard more affection put into the word as she unwound herself from me and left the room.

After a few moments, after the glow of the past half an hour wore off, I realized two things. One, she had left me to clean up the liquid and refill the kolto tank. Two, she was walking around the ship in those little scraps. Dammit where was that philosopher?

Fin.

_**Tada! First one done. If I get around to editing it, expect another update tomorrow, but don't count on it. Review are very much appreciated.**_

_**CN: Anrui Yuy.**_


	2. Bonus Mission: Karma Slave

**_Well, here's installment 2. I think this one is a little shorter then the last one, but hopefully more entertaining if you have a good imagination. Another little note, the events in these stories are not connected to each other whatsoever. Each story stand independent of the others. That being said- This was my idea of a funny "Bonus _** **_Mission_****_" you could do on Nar-Shadaa, hence the name of the story. Enjoy! _**

****

**Bonus ** **Mission****: Karma Slave**

I stared into my juma juice, IMMENSLY bored. We had been sitting in this damn bar for two hours. Now, normally I love bar hopping, but since you-know-who won't let me drink anything stronger then juma juice, and the dancers weren't…first class in appearance I was reduced to sitting at our table. Waiting. Waiting while our fearless leader talked to every single person in this bar asking about the exchange and Goto-

"I can't center myself in this place…"

Oh yeah, and listening to the Sith assassin we've spared complain every minute about how she can't handle the noise of Nar Shadaa. I took another swig, taking in the taste as I remembered her warning once we entered the bar.

"Enjoy this, because once we seriously start your training, no more vices."

Now, I can't HONESTLY say that this decree made me reconsider my choice, but it certainly dampened the excitement some. I sighed and looked over my shoulder at her. How she not only forgave me, but took me on as a student after what I told her, it was something else. As Sith soldier there had only been revenge, hatred and bad blood, such forgiveness as unthinkable, but she offered it as if it was the only thing she knew. What was more incredible though, not once did she show disgust or contempt, not once did her face reflect hatred, only compassion and sadness…

I sighed again, why did she have to be so damn beautiful? I didn't restrain my eyes as they drifted from her shoulders, down, down, I'll have to thank whoever made those armor suits…

"Why do you look at her so much? She's not changing form or anything."

I just chuckled and shook my head at the miraluka before responding, "It's a human thing."

Just then I heard some yelling, half praying and half fearing she had started yet ANOTHER fight I whirled around, my fingers grasping my blaster. Amazingly enough though, she was on the opposite side of the room from the commotion, it was actually coming from the stage, looked like the manager of the bar was yelling at the dancers.

"Yes you can sing but you dance like a drunk bantha! People come to see dancers, I loose customers because of you! Why I put up with this I do not know!"

Oh great, she was walking over to the manager, krit couldn't she let ANYTHING go? I was now fully turned around, watching her converse with the manager. At first he seemed even more furious at being interrupted, but then his face eased as she talked. They were on the other side of the bar so I couldn't hear anything, but once she finished the manager was looking her up at down, he then nodded, muttered something to her and she came jogging back to us.

"Find out anything?" I asked casually

"Just hand me my pack and that drink, I found a way to earn money, and get more information the exchange base."

I raised my eyebrow as I tossed her pack to her, she rummaged through the bag and eventually pulled out a white and orange bundle and a small black case she then took my juma from my hand and downed the whole thing in one swig. I raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, what exactly are you going to do for this guy?"

She only glared at me and shoved the pack back at me, then stalked off back into the crowd, leaving me very confused.

"Touchy." I muttered as I tucked her pack back under our table. After another few minutes the band suddenly stopped. I let out a groan as I realized it must be something to do with her. When I turned to the stage though, no one was dead, no destruction or fighting of any kind, instead, a new dancer was up on the stage…A human dancer with brown shoulder length hair and wearing a very familiar looking dance outfit.

The band then started up again, a medium fast beat emerged and she began to bounce her hips.

"No way…"

Her head then snapped up, her mouth open as the singing began, I think the words were Alderanian, but I couldn't be sure then she broke into common

_Today I'll be spinning on a wheel, I'm a slave to the wheel and there isn't any stopping!_

She sang this she twirled slowly in a graceful circle the bottom of the very short skirt picking up slightly as she did so, her hair fanning out.

_What mistake could I have made? I'm a slave serving time for a life that I've forgotten!_

She strutted across the stage, arms open in a pleading gesture her face curled into a warm, pleasant smile.

_I'm a slave of karma, spin the wheel and I'm a king reborn, oh yeah. I'm a slave to karma, I'm coming back, yeah I'll be coming back. But for the last time._

Her torso bent and dipped like a supple reed and her feet moved so quickly and so lightly, I had to wonder if she was levitating herself. Her face was the most engaging thing though, her expression so seductive and relaxed… I then noticed that several other men, human and alien alike, were looking at her in the same way and a pang of jealousy hit me.

_Today I'm a king on the wheel still a slave to the wheel, but this time around I'm smiling. Keep me cautious, keep me safe. Just in case there's a chance I can leave this wheel behind me!_

Now her movements where quicker, twirling on her toes and small kicks of her feet, causing a thin sheen of sweat to break out on her, making her whole body to glisten. My eyes were absolutely fixed on her, every twitch of heel and flick of finger caught my attention now.

_Stand in the middle and you won't get dizzy, stand in the middle and you won't fall down. If you stand in the middle you can keep your balance. Stand in the middle and wheel spins round and round…_

Now on every line she did a series of turns on one foot, but swaying so much she looked liked she should fall over, but always she kept perfect balance. She moved closer and closer to the edge of the stage, hugging herself so her cleavage was shoved up. She then dropped to her knees, smirking down at the lucky rodian that was seated right in front of the stage.

_I'm a slave of karma, spin the wheel and I'm a king reborn, oh yeah. I'm a slave to karma, I'm coming back, yeah I'll be coming back. But for the last time!_

_I'm a slave of karma, spin the wheel and I'm a king reborn, oh yeah. I'm a slave to karma, I'm coming back, yeah I'll be coming back. But for the last time._

Popping back onto her feet in an instant she resumed her graceful strutting, the little movements more complex now, and the sweeping gestures of her arms became more broad. I wanted nothing more then to haul her off the stage away from all the others oogling her, take her back to the Ebon Hawk, and show her exactly how much of a scoundrel I was.

_How do all the Wheels inside the Wheels revolving, go on, and on, and on, and on, and on...Spinning on the Wheel the souls of One evolving, live on, live on, live on Anyone who claims that they know the answer's coming back again…_

As the music suddenly changed she turned sharply to look out at the audience, hugging herself again, but this time her expression was genuine worry, her arms truly trying to protect her, and her eyes locked onto mine. She again walked towards the edge of the stage, but in my direction. Her right arm dropped to her side, while the left one extended out, pleading, and her were eyes pleading, seemingly with me…

_Who's at the center of the wheel? The master of the wheel or another spinning servant? I'm the master of the wheel and my very own will universal and recurving!_

The music changed again and she threw herself to her knees, her torso bent so far backwards her head nearly touched the ground, this earned a strong reaction from the crowd as she slowly brought herself up, shoulders shimming, as she sang, but once I finally got to see her face I felt all the blood depart from my head. With her eyes half lidded, face totally relaxed except for her wry smile, her skin glowing under the lights, I don't know if I've ever seen a more seductive looking face. The words "I'm the master" were accompanied by a victorious clenching of her fist in front of her face, her expression tightened into a look of barely restrained mirth.

_I'm a slave of karma, spin the wheel and I'm a king reborn, oh yeah. I'm a slave to karma, I'm coming back, yeah I'll be coming back. But for the last time!_

_I'm a slave of karma, spin the wheel and I'm a king reborn, oh yeah. I'm a slave to karma, I'm coming back, yeah I'll be coming back. But for the last time._

As she got back on her feet, her back was so arched it looked like someone was pulling her up by her ribcage, but once back on her feet she remained fairly stationary, her arms and torso continuing the seduction as her hips and shoulders shimmied. She then almost totally stopped as she slipped back into the unrecognizable tongue, her arms moving about her. Finally the music faded her out, her eyes closed as the beat died, her arms striking one last dramatic pose. She then bolted off the stage like she was being shot at.

I just stared at the stage, stunned, until she came running back, hair pulled back and in her armor. I noticed though that she brought back not only her outfit and black case, but a small black bag that was no doubt filled with credits.

"Since when could you sing like that?"

She glared at me, but responded, "I wasn't singing nerfherder, did you see me wearing a microphone? The Twi'lek was behind stage singing, I merely moved my lips with the words."

I opened my mouth to ask another question when she gave me glare that told me to shut it, we left the bar very quickly.

We went back to the Hawk for the night, and as usual we were both seated in the cockpit. Though the silence was comfortable, I had to ask-

"So, are all jedi trained to dance like that?"

- Fin

**_If anyone was curious, Karma Slave is a real song. I heard on the Titan AE soundtrack and is by Splashdown off their album Possibilities. It's a good song for dancing so I'd recommend downloading it. Again, if anyone wants to submit new vulgar terms/inaccuracies in the story I will be extremely grateful. Have a good day! _**

**_CN: Anrui Yuy._**


	3. Violet

**_And here we go, onto the next one! Everyone knows that jedi are wed to their lightsaber, born through hours of messing, finessing, cursing. But Atton is certainly not a typical jedi, so the manner in which he recieves his lightsaber should be equally a-typical. This one's pretty short, and not exactly romantic, but its sweet. Please enjoy-_**

**Violet**

As much as I grumble about spending all this time in the cockpit, there are sometimes when it's nice. If I want it to be it's always dark, relatively quiet and watching the stars go by always puts my in a bit of a trance. According to her it's a force user tendency, to seek out a place to meditate, but I think just anyone needs to have their space to mentally sort things out, as I was right now.

I had a dream last night, about the last jedi, only it wasn't the blonde with green eyes that screamed in agony, it was steel gray eyes framed by auburn that stared so peacefully at me as I began to torture her. I remember that I didn't bother to try and break her, I just went at her until her body and mind just gave up. Only, it seemed to take hours longer, whenever I thought she'd just die so this nightmare could end, she'd scream my name and I'd have to keep going, and going, and going. I wanted to retch as her voice, calling my name in such pain tore through me again, as loud as in the dream. I closed my eyes, trying to fight back the screams with her voice calmly guiding me through a meditation session.

_Find your center, reach into yourself and find the center of activity in you, and calm it. Relax it like a muscle, steady it, listen to the pulse of the ship, steady it, steady your breathing, steady your breathing and everything else will follow._

I forced my breathing to a slow, even rhythm, drowning out the screams with my breath entering and leaving my lungs, and it began to work. The clear images of my mind faded into soft colors, screams died away, her voice died away altogether-

"Atton."

I opened my eyes to see her standing next to me, for a second I wondered if I had fallen asleep again.

"I see you've been practicing the meditation cycles, very good. Did it relieve your nightmare?"

I looked up stunned at her, she smiled apologetically.

"Your emotions were so intense, a force user within a parsect could've felt them, and such fear only comes from nightmare."

I looked down at the controls, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"So Kreia, Visa?"

She shook her head.

"I, created a shield around the cockpit, to keep your feelings from going beyond me, dreams like that are not meant to be felt by everyone."

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye.

"So you know what it was about?"

She nodded, her face was serene, seemingly unaffected by the dream's contents.

"But, that's not why I disrupted you, I have something for you."

I turned to completely face her, I realized she was holding her hands behind her back, hiding something. She gave a small smile as she produced a long, slender metal cylinder and handed it to me.

"Eventually you'll have to construct one of your own, but I thought having this would make you feel more like a jedi."

I took the smooth metal into my hand, I had seen many lightsabers before so I knew this one was beautifully contructed, made by a master's hand. I then slowly turned it over, looking for something resembling a button, after a minute or so she chuckled.

"It's a true jedi lightsaber, it must be initiated by using the force, and once you initiate it, only your force signature can ever initiate it. Here-"

She took her hands in mine and guided my arms into an "attack" posture.

"Now, just push a small amount of the force through it, and the crystals should do the rest."

I nodded, staring determined at the lightsaber, I had taken my first major steps to being a jedi, I was ready to take my second. Closing my eyes, tentatively grasped at the force, thinking of it as a spike, and drove into the base of the lightsaber. My eyes shot open as I heard the familiar sound, and a violet blade of light shone before me…wait, violet?

"Your lightsaber Atton, and only yours."

I looked at her, she was beaming proudly at me.

"You know, when I was knighted, I told everyone I'd never take on a padawan. I couldn't possibly see myself dragging some little kid around with me, but now," she paused, her smile growing even brighter, "I understand why it is such a joy."

I smiled back at her, then looked at the lightsaber.

"I'm honored, but, why violet?"

At this she chuckled, "because it represents where you are. Violet is partway between the red blade of the sith, and blue, the typical color of jedi guardians. When you construct your own lightsaber, you get a clear crystal, and the color reflects you personally. But for now, violet suits you."

And with that, she quietly left the cockpit, leaving me to stare at possibly the most important gift I'd ever received.

"Wait, how the hell do I turn this thing off?"

- Fin.

* * *

**_Bada boom Bada bang! We're in we're out and moving on. Not much else to say, comments and critques welcome as always! Peace._**

**_CN: Anrui Yuy_**


	4. Her, The General

**_First off I want to thank the people who have been leaving reviews. I 3 you. And a special thanks to the people who corrected me on the whole light-saber color thing from the last one. I always appreciate people trying to help. Now, moving on..._**

**_Installment numero quatro! This one is a pretty straight forward extension of the conversation between Bao'Dur and Atton after leaving Telos. I personally felt we didn't know enough about the Exile during her her time in command, and if anyone can accurately tell me how much time has elapsed between the Mandalorian Wars and the start of KOTOR II I would be grateful. That said, enjoy-_**

* * *

****

**Her, the General.**

"Got a minute?"

I could see the zabrak was more then a little surprised to see me, though he only glanced up at me for a second.

"Will this take long? I'm a little busy here."

I grinned, I knew I was glad we picked up this guy, "Won't take more then a minute."

He nodded and returned to messing with the wiring, "Alright, I'll work while you talk."

There really was no delicate way to go into this, well, there was, but it would've taken too long, so I decided bluntness was the best course of action. "Look, your friend the jedi, you know her from way back don't you? How much do you know about her, really?"

Bao'Dur looked up at me again, an eyebrow raised, "Her? You the mean the general?" he shrugged and went back to his work, "Yeah, during the war if that's what you mean by way back. Can't say I know too much about her though."

I leaned up against the wall, my arms crossed, I could tell this would take some convincing. "Better then anyone else on this ship. Just give me your opinion okay? And don't laugh."

He sighed again, he knew what I was asking, "I'm trying to work here Atton."

"I'm just wonder if you thought, maybe, she and I might—"

He broke into a low chuckle, his broad shoulders bouncing as he turned to look at me again, "Your serious are you?"

I frowned slightly, standing up again, "You said you wouldn't laugh!"

All amusement suddenly dropped from his face as realization dawned.

"You are being serious." He sighed and stopped what he was doing, standing up to face me.

"Atton, she was a general and I was just a tech, your guess is as good as mine."

I was getting exasperated, "So whats your guess then?"

He just shook his head and turned back to the wiring, "I'm getting back to work."

"Come on man, you had at least some contact with her, I just want to know some more about her."

That earned me another sigh and he stopped again, "You aren't going to leave me alone on this are you?"

I chuckled as I sat down near him, "Just ask her, I'm a stubborn as a mynock."

He then turned to face me, his face bent in thought, and after a long moment he started, "She was an amazing general, I was skeptical at first when I was assigned to work under such a young woman—"

"How old was she?" It struck me that I had no idea how old she was.

"Nineteen, she had just been knighted when she left to come fight."

My eyebrows went up, nineteen and a general? So what did that make her now…

"So she's twenty-eight now I guess, wow, almost ten years…"

I cleared my throat, "So, uh, was she close to—"

"Revan? I think so, she often told stories of a friend "Rev" from being a youngling."

I nodded, so not only a general, but a general who was close to the dark lord herself.

"She had some great stories," he broke into a broad smile, "it always kept our morale up. Hearing about nicer times, and she never spared her own dignity in stories, anything to make us laugh. It made us feel like her equal…"

He trailed off again, going back in his memories.

"What's her home planet? Does she have family?"

He jerked his head up and shrugged again, "Most force sensitive children are taken from their families when they are infants, so most never know who their parents are but…" he bit his tongue as he was thinking, "I think she mentioned a friend traced her family on Alderaan, but maybe it was Onderon. I can't be sure."

I nodded, trying to think of what I knew of Alderaan when he continued—

"Some men were stupid enough to assume that since she defied the order to fight, she had abandoned all tenets of the jedi code. That's how I first talked to her actually. I was walking by her tent when one of my superiors was hurled from the tent," he broke into laughter, "and I mean HURLED, he must've flown twenty feet before hitting the ground. She stalked out, madder then a branded bantha, asked me my name, and told me that I would be taking his position." He glanced over at me, smiling. "Having any second thoughts?"

I shook my head, vividly entertained by the mental image of her hurling Mical off the Ebon Hawk in a similar manner. The zabrak raised an eyebrow again.

"You've got guts Atton. What else would you like to know?"

I bit my tongue in a moment of thought, "Were there ever any guys who were, more successful then that guy?"

"You mean who actually got close to her? The only men who did were the ones who didn't try anything stupid. To be honest, I think a bunch of men who could be two to ten years older then her scared her, she was still just a kid who never had contact with men outside the temple. So she valued people who would just talk to her, teach her things."

"What kind of things?"

At this, Bao smile broadened, "Anything, she loved learning how to do anything anyone would teach her. I think it made her feel more capable, like she deserved her post more if she was more knowledgeable." He turned back to the wiring, "But Atton you said this wouldn't take more then a minute."

I nodded, "Just answer one more question then I'm out of your hair. Do you think-."

"If she wasn't a jedi, yes. I'd say you had a pretty good shot with her," his voice was soft and deadly serious, "but Atton she's trying to become a jedi again, I don't think she'd break that now, for anyone. Nor should anyone try and ask her to."

Bao's response stunned me. I guess it shouldn't have, it's what I mostly expected him to say, but just from him it sounded so, final. I stood up.

"Thanks for you time then, I really, I really appreciated it."

Bao glanced over at me one more time, "Don't take it personal Atton, and you're welcome."

With that I left the room…So what did I know about Alderaan?

-Fin.

* * *

**_Done and I'm on to the next one! Done and I'm on to the next one! Hee, I love Foo Fighters. Well there you go, another installment and except 5 soon, what 5 will be though I have NO idea. Hang ten!_**

**_CN: Anrui Yuy_**


	5. Pazaak Dreams

**_Sorry this has taken a while, been getting ready for finals (THIS WEEK!!) So all things that could be catergorized as 'fun' have been non-existant in my life. Moving on. Okay, warning here and now, this chapter is somewhere towards the top end of the T rating, so if you are offended by sexual content you'll need to skip this chapter. However, if Atton and the Exile using pazaak as an excuse to strip one another does NOT offend you, then read on._**

**_

* * *

_**

****

**Pazaak Dreams.**

"Atton, if you leave your left side open one more time you WILL get a burn there!"

I grunted and brought my left elbow down as I continued to block her flurry of strikes, waiting for the even slightest opening to strike.

"Atton we've been sparring for fifteen minutes, you can't block your opponent to death, I won't chop off your head if you try a strike."

I grunted again, blocking her hammer strike then trying a straight thrust at her torso, she quickly stepped aside and I stumbled forward. Exhaustion hit me as I let myself hit the floor, the constant concentration and strain of the armor she made me wear sucked everything out of me. I rolled onto my back and remained on the floor, panting. I heard her go to her knees on the ground next to me, her breathing also heavy.

"You're getting much better Atton, soon grasping the force will be habit and you can use it so give you strength. I'll put away the blades, you clean up and we'll continue with force lessons."

I gave a heaving sigh, how little kids lived through this for years I do not know. I sat up slowly as I heard the clanging of the vibro-blades being put back into a bin. I groaned as I slowly made my way to the sonic shower, trying to empty my brain so it could recoup before the further strain of force exercises.

I came back to out makeshift training room (the cargo hold) to find her sitting on the floor, legs crossed, but not in the full meditative stance that normally accompanied force lessons. She gestured for me to sit and I plopped myself in front of her, mimicking her position.

"Now, today we're going to focus on one of the cornerstones of being a jedi. Mind influence."

This certainly caught my interest, she smiled as she noticed this.

"While it can be an amusing aspect of the force, it must be reserved only for necessary situations, and be limited to doing good."

She drew from behind her back a juicy looking piece of fruit, and offered it to me.

"Would you like a piece Atton?"

I reached forward for it when a droning voice in my head decreed, 'you do not want a piece' and the words came out of my mouth, "I do not want a piece." She chuckled as she cut a small piece and handed it to me.

"In order to be able to perform such tricks you must understand their effect, how did you feel when you first saw the fruit? You can go ahead and eat it."

I took a bite out of the slice as I responded, "I felt hungry."

"And after I tricked you?"

I chewed as I though to articulate the feeling, "Like I had eaten too much of a bad food, unpleasantly full."

She nodded and handed me another slice, "but you're still hungry now, correct?"

I nodded and popped the slice into my mouth.

"Force tricks are just that, tricks. They alter people's perspective and feelings for a short time so they will do as you please. I didn't eradicate your hunger, I merely made you believe it was gone so I could've eaten this whole fruit myself. But these tricks need not only be influencing what you think, for instance, Atton, that slice I gave you is rotten."

I suddenly glanced down at the fruit to see it was brown and covered in mold, I dropped it suddenly. I blinked at it and it was back to being a bright orange color, perfect in its ripeness. I looked up at her as she chuckled.

"The weaker and weaker the person's state of mind is, the more you can get away with making them see or hear, since your so tired I could make trick a mind that's as strong as yours."

"So can you do this to people when they're sleeping?"

She raised an eyebrow at me, "If the person isn't trained to have shields up as they sleep, then yes. That would be the ideal time. This is why many politicians undergo some meditation training to protect their minds."

After an hour or so I was able to make the droid see a little ball of light wherever he looked. It took a couple days, but I eventually worked up to being able to effect day dreams (Mical found himself imagining Mira naked more then once in those couple days) and I felt I was ready, so that night I simply settled myself into the cockpit, using the meditation breathing to quickly ease myself to sleep, then I simply…tricked myself…

_He was sitting in the cockpit, plotting the coordinates for their trip to Korriban when he heard a soft knocking on the door, Atton turned and watched her walk in. Well, saunter would describe it better, her body limber and relaxed, eyes half lidded._

"_Hey Atton…" her voice was soft, sexy._

"_You wanted me for something?" He gave her a wry smile, not bothering to be subtle as he looked her up and down._

"_How about a game of pazzak?" She pulled her own side deck out of her pocket, sitting in the co-pilot seat._

"_Sure thing but its Re-"_

"_Actually," her voice was a rich purr, "I was wondering about a term I heard in the Jekk Jekk Tarr, what exactly are Nar-Shadaa rules?"_

_His smile turned into a full on pervish grin, "It's where instead of betting credits, you bet your clothes, and when you lose, you take them off. But I don't think an amateur like you…" He said this knowing it would provoke her, he knew her far better then she thought he did._

"_Better hope you're wearing a lot of layers Rand." She shoved her cards at him to shuffle, he chuckled softly as he did. He eyed her body as he did, mentally cursing the many loose layers of Jedi robes. _

"_Stop oogling and deal Atton."_

_His eyes flicked up to meet hers and his grin grew, he loved getting a rise out of her. He loved watching the fire build in her eyes and listening to the edge sharpen in her voice. He dealt._

"_I bet my left boot, you?"_

_She smiled, "My arm band."_

_She won the first round, he had let her win, busting on purpose. The next round he had bet his other boot, but she lost. She reached into the billows of her robe and pulled out the red and white armband, setting it on the control panel._

_Half an hour later the pleasantries were gone, boots, gloves, socks, and she had just lost her outer robe._

"_I bet my belt, you?"_

_He smiled, "My jacket."_

_She raised an eyebrow, "The one I had to bicker with you for half an hour to take off so you could wear better armor."_

_He chuckled and nodded, he wanted to see her take off that belt, even more though HE wanted to take off that belt…_

"_Take it off Rand."_

_Her voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked down at the cards, suddenly realized she had just beaten him, he raised an eyebrow, "Wait, how?"_

"_Just take it off, or do I have to?"_

_He looked up at her, but she was already leaning over, her cheek hovered next to his as she slipped the jacket from his shoulders. He inhaled and felt his desire spike as her scent hit him, but she pulled away as the thick material hit the chair, she then settled back in her chair._

"_My belt remains my bet."_

_He kept his eyes down, he couldn't be distracted by her._

"_My shirt," he mumbled, dealing quickly. He wanted that belt gone. Now._

_She chuckled as she stayed at 19. He grinned as he turned over a two, plus eighteen made twenty. He looked up at her, it was his turn. _

_He moved forward, closing in so his face hovered just an inch away from hers, his eyes meeting hers steadily as his hands deftly unfastened her belt. He could hear her little gasp as his hands brushed up against her. He smirked at her as the leather cord fell away, his hands now resting on her broad hips, it didn't get much better then this for the smuggler-turned-jedi. Finally he closed the gap and kissed her, moaning as she responded to him with fervor. Her hands quickly coming up to fumble with the fastening of his shirt while his hands pulled open the folded material of her tunic. The materials were gone in seconds, her hands now tugging at his undershirt while he ripped at what other layer she had on. Her gasp as his fingers finally made contact with her skin was music to his ears, he responded in kind with a groan as her left hand worked its way into his hair. She pried herself away for a moment and ordered in a breathy tone-_

"_Shirt, gone, now."_

_He chuckled and complied, pulling the over shirt off his shoulders then quickly pulling off his under shirt while she removed her turtle-neck, and the moment they were gone she was back on him again. He leaned forward, parting her legs with his knee as one hand slid down the curve of her back then lower...lower.. Her lips moved from his over to his cheek, down his neck, to his shoulder, her own hands raking down his back. He hung his head closed his eyes, his hands kneadng the firm muslce that was her ass as he drank in her ministrations._

"_Atton…"_

_He moaned, his hand moving around to find the muscled plane of her stomach then up…_

"_Atton…" _

_He could feel her lips on his again, suckling, tugging…_

"_Atton!"_

"ATTON!"

I suddenly jerked awake to see her leaning over me, looking concerned.

"Atton are you alright? You were moaning and groaning in your sleep and I couldn't wake you. Were you having a nightmare?"

I felt her presence skimming my mind and I panicked.

"No, not a nightmare, its just-"

Too late, I saw her face go red as she saw the last reflections of my force dream.

"Ah, um, well, I'm just going to go."

With that she was gone again, and I sighed, turning to my pazaak deck and dealt. Tomorrow was going to be awkward.

-Fin.

_**Not quite what you expected? I hope so, I'd like to think I'm at least SOMEWHAT original. Although, fanfiction in itself in inherently unoriginal, but whatever. I hope you enjoy, please leave me some comments! Have a different day.**_

**_CN: Anrui Yuy_**


	6. Old Vices

**Old Vices**

**Heh, sorry for the long absence and total lack of update, I've gotten side-tracked. And I'm sorry to say I wouldn't expect another update for a little while, I have SATs and AP exams coming up…after those though…. Okay, onto info about this fic. Atton carries on a little too far when arguing with Kreia, his punishment? One of his worst nightmares made real. And HUGE thanks to **Muhnemma **for beta-reading for me!!**

* * *

As I stalked up the loading ramp it was hard to not let my utter glee show on my face. Though glee probably isn't the right word for it, I don't think there is a word, in basic at least, that describes exactly how I felt about what I was about to do. Brushing past Bao-Dur I made my way hurriedly down the corridor to the female dormitory. I didn't even bother to hide the smirk that over came my face as I entered the room to see that _hag_ sitting in meditation, I even got the new unique experience of feeling surprise pique in her aura as I entered.

"Why are you here?"

I must say I was mighty tempted to give some stupidly cryptic jedi response, but I settled with crossing my arms over my chest and glaring down at the hag.

"Because I told her, I told her EVERYTHING." I waited with school-boy eagerness for shock or panic to roll through her aura. Which is why I was very confused when she stood up and turned around, smirking right back at me.

"Ah, and so now you are free?"

She asked with a slight hint of mirth to her voice that infuriated me, but I clenched my fist for a moment instead, the jedi code drifting idly through my mind.

"Yeah, so no more of your "requests", no more threats," I even leaned towards her to emphasize myself, "You and me, we're done."

But no, the walking corpse wasn't intimidated, she even started laughing, and I could sense her amusement growing as I clenched both fists and my jaw tightly.

"You truly thought I held you? Then you are even more of a fool then I thought, what truly held you," she now held up her remaining hand in a clenched fist, then opened her wrinkled palm to reveal nothing. "Was you, and I'll show you why." The fingers of her hand curled as they tensed, her pointed nails making a cage over her palm, "I once held the galaxy by the throat, as you once held her by the throat, and let her die slowly."

My stomach clenched as, for the second time today, I was forced to recall that day.

"Your emotion at that point is what you fear," she flicked her wrist suddenly and I felt something cold, something dark, stir in the back of my mind, "and I can unlock that part of you anytime I wish."

The stirring turned into a solid block of ice in my stomach, and she knew it too, her smirk growing wider as she continued.

"It is a simple thing, the human mind, once it feels something strongly, it becomes etched into the memory, the subconscious. Shall I show you? The part of you that hungered to kill jedi, that took pleasure from it?"

She stretched out her hand again, and for a brief moment the fear that some simple little flick of her wrist would undo everything I had fought for the past seven years to create, but she instead called my lightsaber to her hand. "Or perhaps you will continue to listen to my council, and I shall ignore your pathetic attempts at freedom."

Maybe it was that she holding the 'saber that Anarui had given me, or that fracking condescending tone she used or perhaps she once again called me pathetic, but against my better judgment I forcefully snatched back the light saber and snapped at the witch.

"You don't control me, once upon a time others controlled me, but that was then and they sure as hell were a lot more powerful then you."

I knew I had made a mistake when an utterly pissed look passed over the witch's face and I suddenly found myself slammed against the wall, an invisible hand clasped tightly over my throat. I hissed shallow inhalations as I clawed at the invisible force around my neck. She seemed amused by this as she approached me, her stump of an arm raised while her free hand reached up to touch my forehead.

"You need to be put in your place, FOOL. I have grown too complacent and you have grown too attached to the Exile, as she to you. This will solve ALL of that…"

Her words were then lost in my grunts of pain as the sensation of a drill piercing entered my brain. The my stomach plummeted in fear as I felt her painfully crash through the layers and layers of mental shields I had developed, blazing a trail of black pain as she plunged mercilessly through my mind, and I knew what she was searching for, and what she would eventually find. Bile flooded my mouth as I felt her plundering stop. My mind was filled with a dark cackling that was barely recognizable as my own voice and I felt him start to move, and he took his damn sweet time, sliding slowly through my thoughts like a slow acting poison. I felt myself seize up, trying to brace myself against him, but Jaq would have none of it.

_Oh come now, you must be at least a little happy to see me…_

I gritted my teeth and slammed my head against the wall, trying to dislodge his growing hold on my mind, but it was like trying to pull out of the grip of a Terentatek. I then opted for the jedi code, holding it in my mind as a source of light. His darkness recoiled against it sharply and I could feel his anger errupt in me, violent anger seizing my chest.

_How dare you __mar us with that unholy shit! How dare you defile us with that filth!_

There is no emotion there is only peace…There is no emotion there is only peace… I felt him seethe under these words, I started to repeat it more firmly, my weapon.

_Oh, you stupid little excuse for a jedi._

His presence seized me again, renewed with a black fury he engulfed me, it was like drowning in a tar pit, his blackness flooding every neuron of my brain except that fragment of light that was still chanting. Thereisnoemotionthereisonlypeace thereisnoemotionthereisonlypeace…it was becoming harder to think now, his cackling echoed harshly in the cavern of my skull…there is no emotion, there is only peace…there is no emotion…there is no…

I was done.

Jaq opened my eyes and smirked, but not my cocky little assured smirk but a truly wicked smile that was laden with bad intentions. He didn't bother to even look at Kreia, or survey the room he was in. He knew what he wanted, and thanks to my memories he knew exactly where it was. I cursed and ranted inside my head as he started to head for the cockpit, where I knew she was…

By some unholy miracle everyone else was off the ship, leaving him alone with her as he strode down the long corridor that lead to the cockpit. The whole time I thrashed and yelled, but it was like trying to yell and move in solid black ice, his dry chuckles his only response to me. I could feel his excitement rising as he approached the door. Errant thoughts of different techniques he could use drifted about his mind and he presented me with images of what would surely come. Had I been in control of my body I would have vomited. As he grasped the latch to open the door I quieted myself with a single comforting thought: she'd know it wasn't me immediately, she'd know and she'd stop him, she was a full-fleged jedi, and I…him…He must've heard me because he relaxed his stance into mine as he opened the door, sucking his black aura down and choking me with it.

She turned in the co-pilot's chair, a worried frown on her face and for a moment hope sang in me.

"Are you alright? I felt something dark moving around in the ship."

Jaq offered a clean smile and reached into my pocket, pulling out a metallic band he'd scavenged off one of the slavers and held it up, "Found one more of the slavers lurking around."

To my amazement she bought this and her frown faded into a small smile and she relaxed in her chair, then reached into her pocket.

"How about a game of pazaak? I can-"

"Would you stand up for a sec?" Jaq interupted her, she looked up at me quizzically but obliged, and Jaq took a step forward, our eyes locking for a moment before he said in a mocking tone, "It just never ceases to amuse me how much shorter you are then me."

And she took the bait, her eyebrows furrowed and she brought her hand forward, ready to poke me in the chest when Jaq grabbed her wrist and sharply whirled her around and slammed her up against the closed door. I internally groaned as he grabbed her other wrist and sharply yanked both arms above her head.

"But don't they say something like "big messes come in small packages"? And you certainly have made yourself quite the mess little jedi. Destroying colonies, causing space battles, secret jedi academies, you do quite a lot for the last of your kind…"

She stared in shock for a moment, trying to comprehend what was going on, "Atton what are you talking about? Let go of my arms!"

Jaq just shook his head, tightening his grip on her wrists as he threw up a wall of barely contained lust to sheild my presence as I felt her blessed light skim our mind, "Can't do that babe, cause you see, I've got plans for you and I…"

She just rolled her eyes and started tugging sharply with her shoulders to free her wrists, "Funny Atton, very cute, but I don't really think we-"

"It doesn't matter what you think little jedi, I said I've got plans and so that means you're going to stick around for them."

To my amazement and horror Jaq then touched the force. I watched her eyes bloom in sudden surpise as he sent stasis through her arms and shoulders. A glint of fear touched her eyes as well. Jaq then rolled the whole weight of my body into hers, effectivly trapping her against the door. Shame and disgust rolled through me as I knew she was feeling Jaq's excitement and arousal pressed against her, and an equally disgusted look passed over her face.

"Atton, what the force do you think you're doing!?"

"Sorry Atton isn't here at the moment babe, Jaq will be more then happy to take care of you though."

"Jaq? What the, what's going on Atton? Right now before I have to slam you into-"

At this Jaq sneered, letting his full presence be known through the force and to her. It was like finally getting a chance to take a breath after holding it for hours, giving me at last some space within my own brain.

"Sorry to say, but you'll be doing no such thing babe. You know I just can't believe my luck, all of the jedi I've done you have to have the nicest face…"

Jaq moved her wrists to clasp both of them in my right hand as the other one drift down to gently cup her cheek, and I renewed my thrashing and screaming.

_I'd just sit back and enjoy this kid, you're not going anywhere._

NO! NO! I yelled, I wasn't going to sit back, this ended here, it ended now! He just chuckled and let that hand drift down the smooth skin of her neck, lingering over her racing pulse. Gods, she was scared…

"Atton, just today, just a few hours ago remember, remember what you said. Remember how it felt to step into the light, remember! You wanted to be a jedi to protect me!"

I felt a sliver of his hatred slide through me at her words, his grip tightened on her neck, his words a harsh whisper, "You'll pay for the damage you've done you filthy jedi whore," he paused a moment to compose himself, that damn smirk crossing my face, "but first I'm going to have my fun with you." His hand slid down to her shoulder, then slipped under her brown robe, and despite myself part of me felt a tendril of thrill as my hand cupped her breast through the linen of her tunic. His next words killed the feeling though. "And I'm going to enjoy making you enjoy it you little bitch."

She then closed her eyes, a pained expression on her face and I wanted to gut myself.

_You should be thanking me, you want to touch her even more then I do, I'm just giving you what you want. Taking what you apparently lack the nerve to take._

Suddenly I felt a tendril of the force that wasn't Jaq pique around me, and Anarui suddenly gave a huge thrash and a force wave that almost threw Jaq off. Almost. Instead he pressed himself more forcefully against her. He then threaed his fingers forcefully in her bangs and slammed her head forcefully against the wall. I watched her eyes close and my hand resume it's former place.

I shook myself violently. No no no no, not like this. I don't want it like this, I don't want her like this. This isn't how it was supposed to happen… He didn't listen. After a gentle squeeze, he moved the hand down the side of her torso, coming to rest on the side of her broad hips, using his thumb to firmly massage the tensed muslces of her stomach. He then started leaning towards her, I knew his intentions and it sent me into a hysteria. NO! You will not take this, I shouted. I then started to thrash and fight, clawing at the inside of my brain.

_You're not going anywhere__ traiterous scum, just settle down_

She opened her eyes again, utter fear showing on her face and it drove me insane. I had never seen her afraid before… She was afraid of me and the first time I fucking kiss her will be as the monstrosity she was trying to save me from...

NO! Atton was strong enough to leave the sith behind, he was sure as hell strong enough to do this, he was a JEDI dammit! He was a jedi! He was a jedi and he was going to protect her!

He was now close enough to her face to see the sweat that had collected at her temples, he could feel the puff of her shallow breathes against his skin.

Collecting himself for instant he thrust himself upwards in his mind and grasped onto the tendril of the force that Jaq was using to subdue her and he yanked it down to himself. This caught Jaq's attention, and suddenly I was bowled over by the blackness, but I was not going down this time. The light…I need to focus on the small glimmer of light I had, her light, their light. But it was a glimmer among an ocean of blackness…No no, not like this no…No his light, it had to be enough…

His nose touched hers and Jaq closed his eyes. Dark triumpth ringing through my mind…

_NO!_

Everything was dark. But it was warm. I opened my eyes and I was staring up at the durasteel ceiling of the dormitory, the witch then leaned over me, her face unreadable.

"Suprising, you have more will then I first thought. Reguardless this has taught you a lesson."

I sat up as memory came flooding back to me and I looked around fratically, trying to remember how I had gotten back here, realization then hit me as I considered the witch's words.

"It wasn't real…"

Kreia just chuckled, "You actually thought that I would risk her life to prove a point to you? Fool. You're strong willed fool, but a fool nonetheless. Reguardless, you will not speak to her of what happened, and I trust you know how to sheild it from her?"

I noded sullenly.

"Good," she sat back down, her back to me, "now leave me, murderer. I have no more words for one such as you."

I bit back another retort as I picked myself up, stumbling out of the room, seeking refuge in the cargo hold. Once I was sure no one else was around I collapsed to my knees, cradling my head in my hands. I don't know how long I sat there, trying to nurse the damage in my brain, but suddenly I felt a small hand on my back, and a soothingly cool presence flood my mind. I opened my eyes and looked up to see her knelt next to me, smiling reassuringly down at me. After a few minutes she offered a hand and helped me stand up. I looked down at her thoughtfully for a moment, before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Promise me something Anarui."

She looked slightly confused, but nodded.

"If I ever pin you up against a wall, please, immediately and throughly kick my ass."

* * *

Well? Good, bad, aweful, through rotten tomatoes at me? Let me know, I really love hearing from people!! Not much else to say beyond that. Anrui Yuy out! 


	7. Old Flame, New Burn

**Old Flame, New Burn**

**Um, I offer no excuse for the extremely long gap, I got bored and lazy and thats about all there is to it. If if helps you to feel any better, I have started the next installment and since I am on vacation I have plenty of time to write, but that's not a guarantee, so moving on... This fic plays the idea of a face coming out of Atton's past to haunt him again, but in a rather humorous manner... enjoy **

* * *

Today has been a good day. Scratch that, today has been a GREAT day. Our fearless leader decided that hacking our way through the jungles of Dxun and the palace of Onderon merited a few days of absolutely nothing while she finished some business with TSF on Telos. Now, Telos was no Nar-Shadaa, but considering I hadn't had access to alcohol or a pazaak table in a couple of months, that cantina was looking mighty inviting when I arrived at the entertainment module. Not only a does today that not involve sitting on that damn ship or being shot at, but it happens to be a 2-for-1 special day at the Catina, so I can get wasted for half the price. Yep, today has been one damn good day. 

"ATTON! ATTON RAND!!"

Suddenly all I could see was peroxide blonde and crimson red as I was hit with the overwhelmingly sweet smell of Nabooian delphiniums and two arms had a stranglehold on my neck. My mind raced for a moment, trying to think of who would dare….

Oh, frack.

My stomach turned into permacrete as the arms unwound themselves and I was turned to face a heart-shaped face with two huge violet eyes and a very red frowning mouth. I opened my mouth, no clue what the frack I was going to say, but before I could even get a sound out I received a resounding slap across the cheek.

"Nice to see you too Relena." I muttered as I rubbed my tender cheek.

She simply combed her hair back from her face with her two-inch long nails and frowned at me.

"You better have a damn good explanation of why you left me Atton!"

Well, now I remembered one of the reasons, her voice child-like voice grated like nails against durasteel.

"Relena, we had a two night thing it's not like we were-"

"You said you loved me!"

You know, I REALLY don't remember saying that, but considering how much juma I had drank when I met her on Corellia, I can't honestly say I'm surprised.

"Relena, we had had, what, how many jumas that night?"

"You said it while we were in bed. The following morning"

Okay, now I REALLY don't think I did that, I'd be too worried about loosing an eye to one of those claws of hers.

"Look, 'Lena," I leaned forward looked up earnestly at her, "I was doing both of us a favor. We were both broke-"

I was interrupted by her tinkling laughter that was like a drunk banging a metal pipe against carbonite.

"You…you thought I was BROKE Atton? Oh my," she covered her mouth with her hand as she continued to giggle at me. Her eyes went deadly serious after a moment and she lifted up her right hand and snapped her fingers. I looked up to see two huge Mandalorians appear out of seemingly nowhere to stand like huge armor clad columns on either side of her. Despite myself, all I could wonder was how two huge Mandalorians had been hiding in a well lit cantina…

"I guess I might've given you a false last name when we met but," she held up her left hand to me now, and my eyes bulged when I saw the massively intricate ring on her index finger, when I saw the crest in the center my jaw almost dropped open. She just chuckled at my reaction.

"Yes, Relena Kang. My recently deceased father has left me control of all his funds and," her eyes flashed dangerously as she finished, "All of his assets, including these two Mandalorians." She now leaned forward, placing her hands on my legs and clenched tightly as she smiled sweetly, "So now I have everything I want, except for one thing, do you know what that is Atton Rand?"

I shook my head, not trusting myself to say something to get one of those Mandalorians free reign to remove my head.

"A beautiful white wedding with a certain pazaak-playing pilot named Atton…" She now dug her fingernails fiercely into the muscles of my legs, "And I won't take no for an answer."

"Look, look now babe," her eyebrow twitched angrily and my words were cut off by my own grunt as her nails dug in to the point they were breaking the skin beneath. "Look, ugh, just hear me out babe. Shouldn't you be marrying some business-

She then interrupted me again by slapping me viciously across the face, she was livid now.

"That is the point. Papa always wanted to tie me to one of his schmuk business partners. Well now that he's gone, I can marry whoever the frack I want. And I want something as far as I can possibly get from those insanely rich, smug, conniving nerf-herders."

The panic I had previously felt was quickly turning into anger. So not only was she blackmailing me into marrying her, but she was dong so to stick it her old man!

"Well sorry to-"

Her face went unnervingly calm and spoke in an equally controlled, equally frightening voice, "There is no 'sorry', there is 'yes' and 'yes Relena' ."

I heard one of the Mandalorians load his blaster for effect, and my mind started to race, desperately trying to think of anything that would get this psycho woman off me.

"Well 'Lena, I'm currently…dating another-"

"Then end it, I don't care if one of my guards has to shoot her, you'll end it-"

"-Guy."

It took a second or two after I said the word to comprehend what exactly had just popped out of my mouth and what it meant in conjunction with the other words I had previously said, and as Relena's eyebrows slowly rose up her face, I could tell she was going through the same process.

"What…did you say?"

Yes, what did I say? Did I just tell this woman about the gouge my leg open and have me shot on by her two Mandalorian body-guards that I couldn't marry her because I was seeing another guy? Wow, even I did not know I was THAT desperate... But you really can't take something like that back once you say it. I guess I can go with it…

"You see 'Lena…when I met you I was…" sithsblood lying normally wasn't this hard, why the frack am I tongue tied now!? "Going through a stage of…denial. And now I've found…someone…" Wow I'm desperate. But I have to admit the look of stunned horror in Relena's face was almost worth it…hey…she might ACTUALLY buy this! Then her expression suddenly shifted to suspicion, her eerie violet eyes narrowing dangerously, "Introduce me to him."

"…wha?"

She was frowning now, "You think I'm going to let you out of this without some sort of proof? Introduce me to your boyfriend and you'll never have to see my face again." She then retracted her claws from my legs and stood up, arms akimbo on her hips and still looking like she wanted to kill me, "You have twenty minutes to bring him here and prove to me you're gay, otherwise you're getting on the _Phoenix_ with me whether you like it or not. "

I nodded slowly as I got up and she turned away, I had started to back up when she turned and added, "Oh, and Atton? Don't even think about trying to escape, my father had strong ties with Czerka Corp, if you even set a foot inside the hanger," she made a fake gun with her right hand and 'shot' at my left leg, she smirked as the blood left my face. "Go."

Like a magic word it snapped me out of my reverie and I dashed out of the cantina, nearly crashing into a couple TSF officers as I sprinted towards the shuttle. I had to clear a couple of the benches, and shove myself in front of an ithorian, and some military officer in a HORRIBLE orange jacket, but I made it onto the shuttle back to the residential modules. It was then that I realized that I actually did have to bring some guy back with me to pose as my…boyfriend…for 'Lena. Since I left my credits in the cantina I didn't have enough to bribe any residents into helping me, so that left someone on the Ebon Hawk. So who was there? Mandalore…not going to happen, and if memory serves me, in Relena's mind, interspecies relationships 'don't count' so Bao's out… So who did that leave? I know I'm forgetting some one…who does that-

I felt very sick to my stomach as I remember who the other male member of the Ebon Hawk crew was…Mical…The whiney, chivalrous little dweeb disciple.

"There has to be another way out of this…" I muttered, but the mental image of being chained to an altar in ceremonial dress next to 'Lena popped suddenly into my head, "But I don't have time to think of it…"

When I stepped into the module we were residing in, I saw Mical, Anarui and Mira were playing some kind of board game while Mandalore watched from a distance and Bao'dur worked on his droid. Frack what was I going to say?

"Um, erm, Mical?"

Blondie immediately lifted his head, flashing a cheesy smile, "Yes Atton, is something the matter?"

I noticed that all eyes had turned to me, I could NOT ask this in front of the group. "I, erm, need your medical opinion about something…but I don't want to discuss it before the peanut gallery…" Wow was I on a roll for lying today…

Blondie nodded understandingly though and stood up, I ignored the raised eyebrows I got from the girls and the snort from Mandalore and quickly walked outside, making sure Blondie followed.

Once outside he turned to me with that somewhat creepy motherly look on his face and began, "Now, Atton, what seems to be the-"

"Look, I'm not really sick okay? I just need a favor from you…A really big one…"

Now Blondie looked slightly confused, "Eh, sure Atton, what is it? Why didn't you ask Ana or one of the others though?"

"Cause," I swallowed down my pride and the taste of pile in one go, "Cause you're the only one who can help me."

I didn't know if I should feel relieved or slightly unnerved as a somewhat excited smile passed over his face and he nodded for me to continue.

"You see, there's this girl I knew a ways back, and, well she came into a lot of money and…well she's going to force me to marry her unless I come back to the cantina in the next ten minutes with," my tongue stumbled over the next words as I gritted them out, "a, a boyfriend. So she'll believe I'm gay…"

It was slightly satisfying but more unnerving to see the smile fall somewhat on his face as he seemed to have a moment of indecisiveness.

"She has two huge Mandalorian guards who will haul me off if I don't comply or prove I'm…not available." I added, trying to sound pleading without choking on my tongue.

I almost wanted to laugh at the grimace his face formed but held myself in check, my shoulders relaxing with relief when he nodded.

"As long we don't tell the others, I don't see why not."

Before he could get another word out I grabbed his forearm and started running to the shuttle. While we sat on the shuttle we did not look at each other, just sat stiffly upright, counting down until the shuttle would reach the entertainment promenade. Once it did we both reluctantly stood up, staring resolutely ahead I clutched Mical's hand in mine and out of the corner of his eye I saw him look at me questioningly.

"I don't know where she will be waiting. The more convincing we are the faster this will be over with."

He nodded and we stepped out. I kept my eyes focused on the cantina door, trying to ignore the auras and impressions of reactions we were getting from people, especially the ones that seemed to think we were a good couple… Upon entering the cantina I saw 'Lena immediately and smirked as her jaw dropped at the sight of Mical, my confidence boosted somewhat I started walking closer to Mical, this would be over in no time…

"Well here he is 'Lena. Mical, meet Relena Kang. Relena, this is Mical."

Mical released my hand to bow and muttered some formal phrase, but once he straightened, he slid an arm around my waist. It took every ounce of willpower I had not to shudder but instead offer a half smile.

"See 'Lena? Satisfied?"

Her narrowed eyes showed she was, and the interrogation began, "Where did you meet?"

"Dantooine." Mical quickly supplied and I mentally shuddered in relief, at least we weren't going to bumble on the first question.

"How long ago? What was the circumstance?"

"About 6 months ago, I was doing…" Frack, what were we doing when we met blondie?

"He's a little embarrassed to talk about," Mical quickly finished, "He was working as a salvager in the ruins jedi enclaves, I was in the library doing research."

I resisted rolling my eyes upon the memory of our first meeting, "Oh yes, you bowed the moment we, I, entered the room, such a gentleman," I was pleased that I didn't sound…too sarcastic as I said that.

Mical smiled that cheesy smile at me, "Just enough refinery to counter-balance your roguishness Atton…"

Mical's apparent enthusiasm for his role was beginning to scare me to I turned to 'Lena again.

"Is this going to take much longer Lena? We were planning to leave the planet a little later today and our-"

"Kiss him."

My stomach plunged and I felt all the blood leave my face at her words, the one card I had been praying she wasn't going to pull. No way was I going to kiss Blondie in the middle of a crowded cantina!

"Well, you see 'Lena, that is, Mical and I don't like to be…affectionate, in…public."

"I don't care if we get a private booth or a private fracking hotel room, you kiss him and prove he's your boyfriend or you're coming with me!!" 'Lena was livid now and I could see the fear and rage in her eyes. That alone gave me the confidence to turn to Mical, who nodded nervously then started to lean in. _Just pretend it's Anarui…You're kissing Anarui…It's __Anarui__ you get to kiss to save your asss…It's Anarui…_ As the mantra went through my mind I closed my eyes and met him halfway, filling my mind with vision of Anarui in her underwear, and pressed my lips to his…

_It's Anarui, it's only Anarui, move your lips cause it's Anarui- OH FRACK HE PUT HIS HAND ON MY CHEEK!- It's Anarui…it's Anarui hand on your cheek, that's sliding… -GAH NOW IT'S IN MY HAIR!!- Anarui…naked…hot Anarui…Anarui pinned beneath you playing with your hair…Anarui…_

Finally the fates felt fit to release me from this torture and 'Lena forcefully shoved us apart, "THAT'S ENOUGH! Gah that's enough! I get it! I get it! Should've guessed from before, you were queer in bed …" With a quick snap of her fingers to summon her guards and one last dirty look at Mical, 'Lena strode out of the cantina and out of my life. Force be thanked. The swell of smug of pride I felt as she stalked out was quickly deflated when Mical cleared his throat beside me. I then quickly glanced at him and wiped my mouth with the back of my sleeve as I muttered, "I owe you one, Mical."

He simply nodded, "I assume this is to stay between us?"

I resisted the urge to be bitter and sarcastic, but I genuinely did owe the guy. He did just save my ass in a rather, queer, fashion. "Yeah, we never mention this again."

As we sat in the shuttle back, again, not looking at each other and stiff as boards, Mical finally spoke again, "Oh and Atton?"

"Yeah?" The shuttle had reached out stop so we both stood up and Mical looked at me out of the corner of his eye-

"I'm sorry to say, but you are a terrible kisser."

fin.

* * *

Well there you have it, funny? Boring? Please let me know, but as one last note, I'm not a homophob, and I really hope this fic did not give this impression, and I really didn't mean for Atton to be either, I think he was more freaked out that it was Mical then that it was another guy he had to kiss. So, with that said, Anrui Yuy OUT!-


	8. Foresight

**Um, I'm sorry, I have no excuse for the ridiculous hiatus, other than the fact that I just didn't have any more concepts, and since I won't have access to the games until I get home (I'm volunteering in Thailand) I'm rather low on inspiration. Oh well. Well, this piece is quite a turn from the last one, a force seer offers Atton a glance at one of his many possible futures. Enjoy**

* * *

**Foresight **

You know, for as much I used to love coming to Nar Shadaa, I really can't stand it out now. Since Ana 'opened my mind' to the force, being in loud places like this has become worse then a hangover, because hangover don't voice their problems inside your head, and hangovers at least come with the benefit that you had fun the previous night, but not Nar Shadaa.

Ana had dragged our butts back here before returning to Dantooine, wanted to talk to Vulga the hutt again about fuel for Telos...

"Fortune telling! Foretune telling! I will look into the force, and see your FUTURE!"

A cold skinny hand reached out and grabbed my wrist, whirling me to face a dry husk of a woman who could give Kreia a run for her money on ragged appearance.

"Not interested."

"Are you not curious as to what the future holds for you and your exile?"

I started at this, turning back to the woman who now had a smirk on her face. I looked at her a moment, opening myself to the force and I could clearly see that this old hag was force sensetive, but that didn't mean she-

"You knew the moment she released you from your cell on Peragus, that she would change your life, and a small part of you dared to hope that she would save you from yourself."

I froze when I heard this, my whole body going cold as her words resonated with my memories of that first chaotic, fateful day on the abandoned mining facility.

"Just ten credits boy, and I will use the force to peer into your future..."

I offered the old woman my own smirk, reciting what Anarui had told me dozens of time, "The future is always in motion, and by trying to understand it, it only slips further from our grasp."

The hag just chuckled and settled herself on the ground at my feet, "So she has told you, but your Exile is not a seer. She does not know how to separate the threads of time with a delicate enough touch to see all but destroy none."

I snorted, just who did this old bat think she was? "What, and you can?"

But her smirk just grew wider, she then patted the ground beside her, "You are a curious one boy, sit down."

I snorted, "As if I'm going to waste 10 credits on you giving me some hookey vision."

"Forget the credits boy, what have you got to loose then? At the very least, it will close off your mind from the drowning screams that is this wretched planet for a short while."

I regarded the woman again, from what I could feel in her aura, she seemed genuine, and the promise of at least having Nar Shadaa out of my mind for a little while was great but who knows, this could be Kreia's sister or something, just waiting to rip my mind apart as soon as I let down my-

"My kin are all long gone boy, I bear no relation to this one you fear."

"Would you stop doing that!"

The hag just shrugged, "I can no more stop interpreting your thoughts than I can stop breathing boy, now sit!"

"You know what, fine, if it'll get you off my back." I grumbled as I plopped myself onto the ground in front of the hag. She simply nodded then took my left hand between both of hers, I had to fight the urge not to cringe, her skin felt like dried out wax paper, and was cold as ice.

"Close your eyes boy, and reach out to the force."

With a frustrated sigh I complied, closing my eyes and reaching out to that ever-present glow that was the force. I then suddenly felt her presence all around me, sliding slowly over my brain, but unlike other mind probes, she felt like cool silk, soothing and gentle.

_Unlike other's you've met my dear, I have a gentle touch with the mind..._

Her voice was different now, younger, more melodic, and had a dream sage-like quality to it. The noise of Nar Shadaa quickly faded away, leaving me only aware of her silk-like presence.

_Hm..._ Her inner voice crooned after a long moment, _So many possibilities for you young one, so many futures laid at your feet, all so dim, fleeting, ready to be crushed under the wheel of time or bloom into reality..._

"Well that's a lot of help," I grumbled, and I received a gentle mental swat.

Patience_ young one, I will call forth your strongest future, the star that shines most brightly in your constellation..._

Then, I felt her slip into my mind, not clawing and slashing, but gentle, like someone idly digging through soft sand, this continued for a couple minutes until she paused.

_My, my what a future... Many men would kill and die for this life, though I think it may not be one that would appeal to you..._

"Well look are you going to tell me or not?"

She hesitated, but finally conceded _Very well, I shall show you, but remember, as your exile told you, nothing is set in stone, and everything can change in an instant..._

Suddenly, lights began to bloom and swirl before my eyes, various sounds, laughter, screams, tears, shouts, all merged and blended filled my ears, I felt like I was falling, falling...falling...

"Hey, are you going to come join us or what?"

I opened my eyes at the sound of Anarui's voice and found myself looking up to a clear blue sky, and felt the warm glow of a bright sun permeating my bare arms. I slowly sat up, realizing that I was in a grassy field, on what looked like Dantooine.

"Hey! Come on!"

I looked around until I saw Anarui sitting just a couple meters away from me, her back to me but was peering over her shoulder, force she looked...different. Her hair was, long, almost down to her hips, the skin of her bare arms and shoulders was a healthy tan, it looked like she had put on some much needed weight, and she no longer looked entirely composed of bone and muscle The thing that looked the most different was her face, force it practically glowed with happiness, it was clear she had been doing more smiling than frowning recently, the subtle wrinkles at the corners of her eyes and around her mouth became apparent with her ear to ear grin.

"Look Atton, are you jut going to sit there staring at us all day or you going to come over here and eat?"

Wait, did she just say, 'us'!?

"Yeah Dad!"

A second voice caught my attention, and as a young boy stood up next to Anarui my heart just about stopped. The boy's dark brown hair fell in loose waves around his face, on particularly long lock falling between his dark brown eyes and covered the bridge of his straight nose, the same eyes and nose I see every time I look in the mirror. I stared, dumbfounded as this boy walked up to me, a broad grin on his heart-shaped face. _Kaye..._ a voice whispered in my head _His name is Kaye..._

"Kaye," his name bubbled past my lips, and his face lit up as he reached out and grabbed my arm.

"That's my name Dad, you gonna eat with us now?"

All I could do was stare as the realization crashed around in my head _...This is my son...Anarui is my wife, I have a family..._ I hadn't considered the idea of a family in years, not since, before the war I guess. I'd seen parents with their children and pitied them, being saddled with little brats because of some cruel biological trick that drained their time and money for years on end, but this, looking at my own son was...

"Are you feeling okay Dad?" Kaye reached out and touched my face, his eyes shining with concern like Anarui's always do, and when his little hand came in contact with my face, I felt emotion clog my throat and tighten my chest. After a long moment I managed a deep breath, and placed my hand over his and nodded.

"I'm feeling fine Kaye, just a little sleepy from the sun."

"Well, the food isn't going to wait sleepy head."

I looked up to Anarui again, and now she had turned slightly, half facing me and Kaye, and I could now see that both of her arms were hugging her massive belly. She laughed and made a beckoning motion with her arm.

"Me and the baby just might eat it all ourselves."

Maybe I had just been shocked so much in the past few minutes that I couldn't be any more dumbfounded, because it was suddenly easy to stand up, scoop my son up into my arms and walk over to my pregnant wife. As I sat down next to her, she edged a plate of food at me with her foot, arms still crossed over her belly.

"I thought of a new name for her, what do you think of Reja?"

I reached out and stroked her hair back from her face, just to make sure she was real as I dreamily replied, "It sounds beautiful Ana." I closed my eyes and leaned in to kiss her, but the instant my eyes felt shut the warmth of the sun and softness of the grass disappeared, leaving me floating in the cool blackness again.

_Oh yeah..._

_This is one your many futures, and while it is the strongest, all of them are as weak as a candle in a storm._

I opened my eyes again and I was back in the noise and stink of Nar Shadaa, face to face with the seer again, "What can I do to-?"

"To strengthen this future? You must never speak of it, never hint of it, to her or to anyone. You must bury it deep down in your mind, where not even your witch can reach, because she will take it from you should she find it."

The very idea of anything, let alone Kreia, taking that future away from me set a blaze of fury in me, the seer must've sensed this because she smiled.

"I can only offer you one more piece of advice, and you will hate it because it is vague, but one as clever as yourself should understand it when the time comes. You must know when to give in, and when to push. That is all I can offer you boy. Now go, she waits for you."

I nodded, slowly getting to my feet, I was about to turn around when a thought struck me, and I reached into my pocket and pulled out a 20 credit coin.

"May the force be with you." I murmured as I tossed it to her then walked off to find Anarui.

When I finally found her outside the refugee sector, she was carrying a little blonde boy in her arms, she saw me and smiled.

"This little one got lost and somehow managed to wander outside the refugee sector. But we'll find your mommy soon, right little Kaye?"

The boy gave a fast nod against Anaru's shoulder. I felt myself start to smile at the boy's name, the same as my- _Never hint of it, to her or to anyone_. I turned my half smile quickly into a look of exasperation.

"Look, if the brat is clever enough find a way outside the sector, than he's clever enough to get back in, we need to go."

Anarui rolled her eyes and me and stroked the boy's hair lovingly, "Just go wait at the 'Hawk Atton."

I rolled my eyes as well and shrugged, then walked off the direction of the docks, but once my back as to her, I allowed a little smile to cross my face.

"Kaye," I whispered softly, "My little Kaye."

-Fin

* * *

**Well, there we are, it felt a little hard to not make Atton OOC, with it being a rather sentimental subject, but, I did my best I guess. Don't hold your breathe on another update soon though, sorry :( With that said, I'm out**

**CN: Anrui Yuy**


End file.
